Timeranger: L'amour d'un père
by Edward91
Summary: Un an est passé depuis la victoire des Timerangers contre la famille Londers. Tatsuya retrouve stupéfait Yuri sur le lieu de leur première rencontre. Après leur mariage, ils donnent naissance à une fille, Mei. Mais, Lila, un des membres des Londers, kidnappe Mei. Tatsuya jura de retrouver sa fille coûte que coûte.
1. Chapitre 1 - Les retrouvailles

**Timeranger appartient à Toei.**

Chapitre 1

Les retrouvailles

Mars 2002. Plus d'un an s'est déroulé depuis la victoire des Timerangers contre la famille Londers. Tatsuya, TimeRouge, marchaient dans les rues de Tokyo sans but. Ses amis lui manquaient, Ayase, Domon et Sion. Mais la personne qui lui manquait le plus est sa bien aimée Yuri.

En effet, avant d'être séparé par le temps, Tatsuya et Yuri avouaient leurs sentiments et leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Tatsuya continua à marcher et s'arrêta près d'une petite ruelle. Il regarda le ciel et se dit.

\- Yuri, tu me manques.

* * *

Dans le futur en 3001, Yuri avait reprit son travail de détective contre les mafias. Mais cette dernière n'avait plus le cœur à l'ouvrage, elle rentrait chez elle toujours triste. Un soir, ne pouvant plus d'être séparée de Tatsuya, elle éclata en larmes. Domon, Sion et Ayase comprenaient sa détresse, ils se réunirent pour tenter de trouver une solution à ce problème.

\- Pauvre Yuri, la voir comme cela, cela me rend triste, dit Sion.

\- Ouais, être séparé de Tatsuya, cela rend son cœur très lourd, dit Domon.

\- Il faut réfléchir comme la renvoyer en 2001, dit Ayase. Elle ne peut pas continuer comme ça, elle risque de faire quelque chose de terrible.

\- Si on fait cela, on est bon pour se retrouver en tôle Ayase, dit Domon.

\- Peu importe, l'important c'est de la rendre heureuse à nouveau, répondit Ayase.

\- Je vais essayer quelque chose, dit Sion.

Sion se rendit au bureau du capitaine Ryuga pour négocier le retour de Yuri en 2001. Très à cheval sur les règles, ce dernier fut très difficile à convaincre. Cependant, après des heures à se crier dessus, Sion réussit à faire comprendre au capitaine la détresse de Yuri.

Sion retrouva ses camarades.

\- J'ai réussi les gars, le chef m'a demandé d'amener Yuri devant lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Yuri s'était enfoncé dans un profond sommeil. Elle fit un rêve où elle marcha dans un champ de fleur. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna et vit Tatsuya. Yuri l'enlaça et sourit Tatsuya approcha ses lèvres de celles de Yuri. Cependant, elle se retrouva dans sa chambre et s'aperçoit que c'était un rêve. Sentant la peine monter en elle, elle se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Yuri se reprit, caressa ses joues pour enlever ses larmes et ouvrit la porte, Sion se trouva derrière la porte.

\- Sion, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Le capitaine Ryuga veut te voir immédiatement.

\- Je n'ai pas le cœur à cela.

\- C'est assez urgent et cela te concerne. C'est à propos de notre séjour en 2001.

Yuri accepta de suivre Sion et l'amena devant le capitaine.

\- Yuri, j'ai entendu dire que ta situation n'était pas au beau fixe.

\- Non capitaine, je vais bien.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vois, je te fais remarquer que des larmes ont coulés récemment, tes joues sont rouges.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir convoqué ?

\- Pour te dire que tu peux retourner en 2001, j'ai réussi à convaincre mes supérieurs. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me cacher tes sentiments pour Tatsuya Asami.

Yuri resta bouche bée, il avait su les sentiments réciproques entre les deux Rangers. Elle ne sut pas quoi dire.

\- Tu n'as rien qui se raccroche à notre époque.

\- Si, les autres Rangers.

\- Je pense que tes amis sont d'accord avec moi. Il est temps que tu retrouve Tatsuya.

Les autres Timerangers écoutèrent près de la porte. Ils sourirent, ils ont réussis. Il faut maintenant prévenir leur ami. Ils utilisèrent Tac pour prévenir Tatsuya.

* * *

Retour en 2001, Tatsuya continua à marcher dans les rues de Tokyo sans but. Soudain, il entendit son chrono morpher sonner.

\- Oui ?

Il reconnut la faible voix qui sortit du chrono morpher.

\- Tac, c'est toi.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Rends-toi à la plage où tu as rencontré Yuri et les autres la première fois.

\- Quoi ?

Tatsuya perdit le signal. Dubitatif, il se dirigea vers la plage. Pendant ce temps, en 3001, Yuri grimpa dans une machine à voyager dans le temps. Elle dit au revoir à ses amis, ces derniers se lancèrent un clin d'œil. Yuri remarqua ce geste mais la machine était sur le point de démarrer. La jeune fille s'attacha en vitesse.

* * *

De retour en 2001, Tatsuya arriva à la plage et se demanda pourquoi il doit se rendre là bas. Soudain, il entendit un bruit assourdissant et, peu après, il reconnut une machine à voyager dans le temps.

\- Impossible, c'est ?

La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit et Tatsuya tomba par terre. Il vit Yuri sortir du vaisseau. Le jeune homme ne crut pas ses yeux, Yuri regarda autour d'elle et des souvenirs revinrent dans sa tête. Après, elle vit Tatsuya et resta bouche bée.

\- Yuri, c'est toi ?

\- Tatsuya ?

\- Oui, c'est moi ?

Yuri se met à sourire.

\- Mon dieu, c'est toi, Tatsuya ?

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve, je suis là.

La jeune fille courra vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Peu après, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Il vit des larmes couler le long des joues de Yuri. Il enleva les larmes.

\- Je suis content de te retrouver, tu m'as manqué, Yuri.

\- Moi aussi, Tatsuya.

Ils se tinrent la main et se dirigèrent vers Tokyo, dans leur ancien QG. Yuri se rémora les évènements, les aventures et les combats. Elle remarqua dans la chambre de Tatsuya, une photo de Yuri souriante.

\- Tu ne m'as pas oubliée, je vois, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Jamais, mes yeux m'avaient de vu que pour toi.

Cela toucha le cœur de Yuri, elle se mit à rire. Tatsuya s'approcha d'elle, respira et dit :

\- Yuri, je t'aimes depuis toujours et je t'aimerais à jamais. Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Yuri mit ses mains devant sa bouche, elle attendait depuis toujours ce moment.

\- Oui, Tatsuya, je veux devenir ta femme, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Tatsuya sourit et prit Yuri dans ses bras. Peu après, les deux approchèrent leurs lèvres et s'embrassèrent


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le mariage

Chapitre 2

Le mariage

Quelques jours après la déclaration, Tatsuya et Yuri s'installèrent dans la maison que Tatsuya a acheté après le départ de ses amis. C'était une maison banale avec une cuisine, une salle de bain, un salon et 3 chambres. Pour eux, le mariage doit être simple, sans faste. Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

\- J'arrive, dit Tatsuya.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit ses amis. Tatsuya fut surpris :

\- Ayase, Domon et Sion.

Sion se jeta dans les bras de Tatsuya. Et ce dernier enlaça les autres.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- On est courant pour votre mariage, on ne veut pas manquer la fête, dit Domon

\- Mais comment ?

\- On l'a appris grâce au capitaine Ryuga donc on a décidé de venir vous aider, dit Ayase.

Yuri descendit vers le hall d'entrée et vit les autres Timerangers. Les 3 compères crièrent surprise, la jeune femme lâche un grand sourire. Sion prit Yuri dans ses bras, Tac fit ensuite son apparition.

\- Tatsuya, Yuri, toutes mes félicitations.

Yuri laissa des larmes couler sur sa joue, elle n'avait jamais ressentie un pareil bohneur.

\- Vous en êtes où ? demanda Sion.

-Alors, on a décidé une cérémonie simple, sans faste. On a décidé de se marier dans la petite église du quartier, répondit Tatsuya.

\- Il va falloir qu'on vous aide à tout mettre en place et je sais à qui demander, dit Tac.

* * *

Pendant les jours qui viennent, Tatsuya essayait des costumes pour savoir quel costard correspondait le mieux. D'ailleurs, surprise, Tac avait fait appel aux Gaorangers pour aider les deux tourtereaux.

\- Tatsuya, ce costume te va très bien, dit Kakeru, le GaoRouge.

\- Merci, il faut toujours être classe quelque soit les circonstances, répondit Tatsuya.

\- Cela doit aider d'être dans une famille riche, dit Kai le Gao Bleu.

\- Eh Gaku, c'est bon, as-tu essayé ton costume ? demanda Kakeru.

Après une minute de silence, Gaku répondait :

\- Ouais.

\- Allez, amène-toi, dit Kakeru.

Gaku sortit de la salle de bain, il portait un costume classique avec un nœud papillon noir. Il tira une grimace.

\- Eh ben, ce n'est pas mal, dit Tatsuya.

\- Tu parles, j'ai l'air d'un pingouin.

Kai et Sotaru (GaoNoir) se retinrent de rire malgré que ce cela soit difficile.

\- Moi, un militaire, porter un costume comme cela, la honte suprême.

Les deux compères éclatèrent de rire, c'est la première fois que Gaku portait un costume de ce genre. Ce dernier les regarda avec un regard de haine et se dirigea vers eux.

\- En fait, où est Sae ? Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, demanda Kakeru.

\- Elle est avec Yuri et Matsuri pour essayer leurs robes, répondit Shironage, le GaoArgent.

A l'arrière plan, Gaku secoua en étranglant Kai. Domon et Sion essayèrent de les séparer. Pendant ce temps, les trois filles essayèrent leurs robes chez les Tatsumi. Les quatre frères étaient sortit pour acheter les gadgets nécessaires pour la bonne marche du mariage.

* * *

Sae, GaoBlanche, portait une robe longue jaune avec des manches arrivant jusqu'aux coudes, un collier de perles blanches ainsi que des ballerines jaunes à petit talons. Matsuri (GoRose) portait quant à elle une robe en V sans manche de couleur bleu ainsi qu'un magnifique collier en argent.

\- Mon dieu, Matsuri, tu es magnifique, dit Sae émerveillée

\- Merci, Sae, toi aussi tu es belle.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la robe de Yuri, elle doit être magnifique.

\- Oui, on l'a achetée ensemble hier. Ainsi que le voile et les bijoux. La mère de Tatsuya nous a aidées.

\- Il n'est toujours en bon terme avec son père ?

\- Il a donné sa bénédiction mais sans plus.

\- D'accord.

Soudain, les deux filles lancèrent un regard émerveillé. Yuri porta sa robe de mariée. C'était une robe blanche sans manche et sans bretelle. Elle était ornée de dentelles et de petits cristaux, elle porta de longs gants blancs. Un long voile était attaché à ses cheveux grâce à une petite couronne de fleur fabriquée pour l'occasion. Elle porta de petites ballerines blanches sans talons. Ses longs cheveux tombèrent en arrière comme une cascade laissant ainsi sa frange.

\- Yuri, tu es magnifique, tu es comme un ange, dit Sae.

Yuri rit et fit un tout sur elle-même.

\- Merci Sae, cela me touche beaucoup.

\- Tatsuya sera sous le charme des qu'il te verra.

Yuri sourit et s'assit sur un fauteuil, elle pensa à la famille qu'elle va construire avec son futur époux. Elle espérait ainsi retrouver ce sentiment qu'elle avait perdu suite au massacre de sa famille.

\- Tu vas aller où en voyage de noce, demanda Sae en tenant le bras de Yuri.

\- On a prévu d'aller à Vienne en Autriche.

\- Vienne, c'est très belle comme ville, dit Matsuri.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, dans un sombre appartement de Tokyo, quelqu'un surveillait les conversations de Yuri et de Tatsuya. C'était une jeune femme portant une espère d'armure blanche, elle avait à sa disposition une petite armée de Zenitt.

\- Don Dolnero, je vais pouvoir te venger, je vais faire souffrir TimeRose. Dès que j'aurais leur futur enfant, je vais pouvoir la briser.

Il s'agit de Lila, une des adversaires des Timerangers. Elle se mit à rire diaboliquement.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Tatsuya se rendit à l'église accompagné par sa mère qui lui tenait le bras. Le père avait un important rendez-vous d'affaire, le devoir avant tout qu'il disait. Les invités arrivèrent successivement : les Megarangers, les Gingamans qui étaient sortis de la forêt pour assister au mariage de deux de leurs camarades Sentai, les GogoFive ainsi que les Gaorangers. Tatsuya fut assisté par Domon et Sion, c'est Ayase qui accompagnerait Yuri à l'autel de l'église. Les Hurricangers veillaient à l'extérieur pour assurer que le mariage se passe bien.

Tatsuya portait un costume noir avec un nœud papillon blanc ainsi qu'une rose accrochée à sa veste, ses amis portaient quant à eux, des costumes avec un nœud papillon noir.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Sion.

\- Stressé mais sur de soi.

\- Allez, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Honami, la petite ami de Domon arriva dans l'église. Ce dernier en profite pour aller la rejoindre. Les autres Sentai discutaient entre eux pour parler de leurs aventures en riant passant ainsi un bon moment. Futaro (Gao God sous l'apparence d'un enfant) surveillait l'extérieur.

Soudain, il vit tout à coup Yosuke (Hurricane Rouge) apparaître devant lui.

\- Ils arrivent.

Futaro rentra dans l'église et prévint les autres. Tout le monde se tint prêt voir trop même. Gouki (Ginga Bleu) s'est mis carrément au garde à vous, ce qui fit éclater de rire Hikaru (Ginga Jaune).

Une voiture s'arrêta devant l'église. Ayase et Yuri sortirent de la voiture, la jeune mariée prit le bras d'Ayase.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda Ayase

\- Oui.

Pendant ce temps, Shun (MegaBleu) s'assit près de l'orgue et se prépara à jouer. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il commença à jouer. Les deux Timeranger avancèrent vers l'autel. Les autres Sentai n'en crurent pas leurs yeux, ils virent un ange. Gaku prit un air bizarre, Sae lui tira l'oreille pour le calmer.

Elle arriva près de Tatsuya, ce dernier leva le voile et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Yuri était magnifique, elle portait un magnifique bouquet de fleur, un collier en diamant ainsi que de longues boucles d'oreilles.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Merci.

Le prêtre prit la parole et ainsi commença le mariage. Lors de l'annonce des vœux, Tatsuya dit à Yuri qu'il n'a jamais connu quelqu'un ayant une telle douceur et une telle pureté avant elle. La jeune mariée ne put retenir ses larmes. Gouki, très émotif, ne pouvait se retenir de pleurer. Ils échangèrent leurs bagues et souhaitent à haute voix réciproquement devenir mari et femme.

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les vivats des autres Sentai. La mère de Tatsuya pleura à chaudes larmes.

\- Je suis si heureuse Tatsuya, dit Yuri les larmes aux yeux.

\- Moi aussi, Yuri.

Se tenant la main, ils sortirent de l'église sous les vivats « Vive les mariés ». Ayase, Domon et Sion ainsi qu'Honami applaudirent de joie.

\- Attention, dit Yuri en jetant le bouquet.

Gaku prit sans le savoir le bouquet sous l'œil hilare de Kai.

\- Tiens, le caïd a attrapé le bouquet, il va se marier avec qui.

\- Lui, je vais me le faire, crie Gaku en balançant le bouquet sur Kaï.

* * *

Dans la maison de Tatsuya et de Yuri, c'était le fête. Musiques, danses… Cependant, les jeunes mariés sortirent dans le jardin, Tatsuya s'assit par terre et Yuri se mit à genoux à coté de lui. Elle mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et regardèrent le ciel.

\- Nous sommes enfin réunis, Yuri et personne ne nous séparera, dit Tatsuya.

Yuri approuva et commença à laisser des larmes couler sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime, mon amour, dit Tatasuya.

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent et ce fut le début d'une belle aventure


	3. Chapitre 3 - La naissance de Mei

Chapitre 3

La naissance de Mei

Les jeunes mariés partirent en voyage de noce à Vienne, capitale de l'Autriche. La ville est connue pour son architecture baroque datant du XVIIIèle siècle.

Ils visitèrent, en se tenant la main, la cathédrale Saint-Etienne, la Hofburg la résidence des monarques d'Autriche ainsi que l'Opéra d'Etat de la ville.

Yuri fut émerveillée, elle n'avait jamais visité pareil lieu. Tout cet architecture l'impressionnait.

\- C'est magnifique, Tatsuya. Toutes ces structures, ces sculptures...

\- On n'en voit pas en 3001.

\- Non, dit-elle en riant.

\- Attends, écoutes bien.

Les deux tourtereaux furent près de la cathédrale. Soudain, la sonnerie d'un des bourdons retentit dans la capitale, vient ensuite le reste des cloches. Cela donna un magnifique concert, Yuri se laissa emporter par cet orchestre et sourit.

* * *

Le soir, dans une chambre d'un des hôtels du centre ville, Yuri porta sa robe de chambre à manche courte et se coiffa en regardant la ville bercée par les petites brises du soir. Tatsuya regarda son épouse et fut éblouie par sa beauté.

\- Merci Tatsuya de m'avoir emmené ici, c'est vraiment magnifique.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi ?

\- Lorsqu'on rentrera au Japon, il faudra chercher du travail.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je travaille dans une filière d'Asami Group en tant que chef de section.

\- Tu t'es réconcilié avec ton père ?

\- Disons qu'on est en meilleur terme.

\- Mon travail de détective risque d'être dangereux pour nous et nos futurs enfants.

\- Je peux demander à ma mère de t'aider à chercher un travail.

\- Merci.

La jeune femme posa son peigne et se précipita dans le lit à coté de son mari. Les deux passèrent une bonne nuit.

* * *

Grâce à sa belle-mère, Yuri trouva un poste d'avocate dans un tribunal. Après deux ans de mariage, elle tomba enceinte, ce qui rendit heureux son mari. 9 mois plus tard, elle perdit les eaux en milieux d'après midi. Ne trouvant pas de maternité, c'est Tetomu la prêtresse (alliée des Gaorangers) et Sae qui aideront Yuri lors de l'accouchement qui se deroulait à GaoRock (base des Gaorangers). La futur mère travaillait depuis plus de 18 heures.

Tatsuya fit les 100 pas dans la salle de la fontaine. Il craint pour la vie de sa femme et celle de son enfant. Ses amis et les autres Gaorangers attendirent aussi dans cette salle et soutinrent Tatsuya.

\- Ca va ? demanda Domon.

\- Je ne sais pas, cela fait presque une journée qu'elle est là dedans.

\- Tous les pères ressentent ça, dit Ayase en mettant la main sur l'épaule de Tatsuya.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est avec Tetomu et Sae, tout ce passera bien, dit Shironage en souriant.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec elle ?

\- C'est une tradition, il faut laisser la futur maman travailler, répondit Shironage.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Yuri était assis sur le lit les poings fermés, son visage était couvert de sueur, elle respira pour rester calme malgré les contractions qui devenaient de plus en plus forte. La pauvre ne savait que l'accouchement pouvait être aussi douloureux.

\- Allez Yuri, pousse, vas-y, dit Sae en tenant sa main.

Yuri fit ce qu'elle demanda. Cependant, une contraction l'allongea sur le lit. Tetomu essuya son visage avec un chiffon. La pauvre s'effondra de fatigue.

\- Je n'en peux plus, je souffre terriblement, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Allez courage, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, dit Tetomu.

\- Où est Tatsuya, il faut qu'il soit là avec moi.

\- Je sais mais c'est la tradition, ce n'est pas une bonne idée qu'un homme soit dans le chevet d'une femme lors de son accouchement. Allez, il faut continuer.

Yuri, fatiguée mais déterminée, se rassit.

\- Tu as raison, Tetomu, il est temps que le bébé sorte.

Yuri continua à pousser. Soudain, elle ressentait une contraction tellement douloureuse qu'elle laissa échapper un cri perçant qui assourdirent les oreilles de Tetomu et Sae.

* * *

Le cri de Yuri se fit entendre dans la salle de la fontaine. Les hommes sortirent de leurs pensées lorsqu'ils entendirent ce cri. Tatsuya trembla de toute ses forces et craqua.

\- Non, je n'en peux plus. Il faut que je la voie.

Il sentit la main d'Ayase sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle. Calme toi, on sait ce que tu ressens, tous les pères passent par là. Dis toi que Yuri et toi serez des parents aimants.

\- Merci Ayase.

\- Allez relax et souris, dit Kai en se dirigeant vers Tatsuya en bousculant involontairement Gaku.

Ce qui mit ce dernier en colère.

\- Lui, je vais...

Les autres Gaorangers le maintinrent.

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard, Yuri continua à hurler de douleur. Son visage était couvert de sueurs et de larmes, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle continuait à pousser mais ces épreuves l'épuisaient.

Les cris de la jeune femme continuèrent à retentirent dans GaoRock. Tatsuya devint de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Cela me fait mal de la voir souffrir, dit Sion.

Soudain, Sae sortit de la chambre. Tatsuya se précipita vers elle.

\- Comment va Yuri ?

\- Elle va bien, épuisée mais elle tient le coup. Il me faut des serviettes propres, les garçon.

Futaro fit apparaître des serviettes propres et les donna à Sae qui portait des serviettes ensanglantés.

\- Il faut que je la voie.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle arrive au bout du tunnel. Je te préviendrais si tu peux la voir.

Sae retourna dans la chambre.

Yuri continua à travailler pour faire sortir son enfant de son ventre.

\- Allez, pousse, dit Tetomu.

La jeune femme poussa de toute ses forces, elle sentit de plus en plus de douleur.

\- Je vois la tête, allez continue.

Yuri continua, elle avait hâte de voir son enfant ainsi que Tatsuya.

\- Allez, il est temps pour les épaules de sortir. Un, deux, trois...

Yuri poussa et hurla de douleur. Elle sentit un soulagement et s'effondra sur le lit. Tetomu coupa le cordon ombilical et nettoya le nourrison. Ce dernier commença à pleurer. Tetomu le mit dans une serviette.

\- C'est une fille, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Félicitation, Yuri, tu as réussi, dit Sae en souriant.

Tetomu donna le nourrisson à Yuri. Elle sourit et devint joyeuse en tenant son enfant. Elle n'a jamais ressentie pareil bonheur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, là Matsuri vint d'arriver à GaoRock.

\- Tatsuya.

\- Matsuri.

\- Je suis venu dès que j'ai su, comment va ta femme ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Sae m'a dit qu'elle est épuisée mais qu'elle fait de son mieux.

\- Allez, souris, dit Matsuri en souriant. Tout va bien se passer.

* * *

Dans la salle de la fontaine, le cri d'un nourrisson retentit. Sae et Tetomu ouvrirent la porte.

\- Tatsuya, ta femme a donnée naissance à une petite fille, dit Sae.

\- Comment va Yuri ?

\- Fatiguée mais elle va bien, elle t'attend, dit Tetomu.

Tatsuya s'exécuta aussitôt, elle vit sa femme porter un petit paquet blanc dans ses bras. Cette dernière leva ses yeux.

\- Tatsuya, nous avons une petite fille.

Son mari s'assit près d'elle pour regarder leur enfant. Il sourit de joie et de fierté, il prit sa fille et serra sa femme contre ses bras. Le bébé avait les cheveux de Tatsuya et le visage de Yuri.

Les autres Timerangers et Gaorangers vinrent les deux parents. Ils furent émerveillés par la beauté du bébé.

\- Elle est magnifique, dit Sion.

\- Elle est tellement adorable, dit Matsuri les mains sur sa poitrine.

\- Elle est mignonne, dit Kai.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, dit Kakeru en posant sa main sur l'épaule du père.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ils étaient de couleur noisette. Sotaru, grand émotif, pleura sur les épaule de Gaku. Ce dernier éloigna le sentimental de la chambre et lui en profita pour lui donner un bon coup de poing.

Sion s'approcha du nourrisson pour le regarder.

\- Sion, tu veux la tenir ? demanda Yuri.

\- Oui.

Tatsuya donna le bébé à Sion, ce dernier éprouve beaucoup de joie. Tenir le bébé de deux de ses camarades, cela fait quelque chose.

\- Je suis Tonton Sion.

Yuri et Tatsuya se mirent à rire comme leur petite fille. Sae, Matsuri ainsi Kai s'approchèrent du bébé.

Mais, la petite fille commença à pleurer. Sion donna le bébé à Yuri et cette dernière chantonna une petite berceuse que sa mère lui chantait lorsqu'elle était petite. Peu après, la petite s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère. Yuri en profita pour embrasser son front.

\- Comment vous allez l'appeler ? dit Sion, enthousiaste.

\- Mei, comme ma sœur, dit Yuri. Tatsuya approuva.

\- C'est original, dit Gaku de façon sarcastique.

Mei, entendant cela, prit une petite pierre près de sa mère et la lança sur le front de Gaku. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse. Les autres hurlèrent de rire surtout Kai.

\- Pourquoi ? dit Gaku

\- Elle a du caractère comme sa mère, dit Sae en souriant.

\- Le grand Gaku se fait mettre à terre par une gamine, la grande classe, dit Kai.

Gaku laissa échapper un visage de haine envers Kai.

\- Lui, je vais me le faire.

Les deux courrurent hors de la chambre, les autres entendirent Gaku crier des insultes contre Kai, ce dernier cria des excuses.

\- Mais quels gamins, dit Sae.

\- Va falloir que je les recadres, dit Kakeru en croisant ses bras.

\- Allez, laissons les jeunes parents avec leur fille, dit Ayase.

Tout le monde sortit de la chambre. Yuri gratta la joue de sa fille, la petite attrapa son doigt, ce qui fit sourire sa mère.

Kakeru attrapa Gaku et Kai.

\- Ok vous deux, vous allez arrêter de vous comporter comme des gosses. Votre comportement est immature, vous donnez un mauvais exemple à cette fille.

\- C'est cela, monsieur le vétérinaire me donne des leçons de morales, dit Gaku.

\- Tu as un problème, dit Kakeru sur le point de frapper son camarade.

\- Puisque tu en parles, dit Gaku sur le point de se jeter sur son chef.

Sae et Sotaru les séparent.

\- Je vous en prie, du calme, c'est un jour de fête. Pas un jour de guerre, dit Tetomu.

Les deux se calmèrent mais Gaku rumina dans son coin.

* * *

\- J'aurais tellement aimée que mes parents soient là pour la voir.

Tatsuya prit sa femme dans ses bras.

\- Là haut, les morts voient tout. Tes parents nous regardent peut-être en ce moment.

Yuri sourit et embrassa son mari. La jeune maman chatouilla son nourrisson.

* * *

Peu après, la mère de Tatsuya arriva à GaoRock.

\- Maman, dit Tatsuya.

\- Bonjour, j'ai appris la nouvelle.

Il emmena sa mère dans la chambre et cette dernière vit sa petite fille pour la première fois. Elle dormait dans les bras de Yuri.

\- Comme elle est adorable. Comment s'appelle ma petite fille ?

\- Mei, dit Yuri.

\- Très joli nom pour un si joli enfant.

\- Père est-il au courant ?

\- Oui et il éprouve de la fierté. Mais il ne le montre pas en public. Trop fier.

Tatsuya sourit. La mère prit sa petite fille dans ses bras et éprouva de la joie.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux parents emmenèrent leur fille chez eux. Yuri posa sa fille dans le berceau situé dans leur chambre que Tatsuya a construit pour l'occasion. Elle s'assit à genoux, lui chanta une berceuse, Mei s'endormit grâce à la jolie voix de sa mère. Cette dernière lui donna un bisou sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit, mon cœur, fais de beaux rêves, dit Yuri.

\- Bonne nuit, ma princesse, dit Tatsuya en caressant sa fille.

Les deux parents regardèrent leur fille dormir. Tatsuya serra sa femme contre lui et se couchèrent peu de temps après.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lila regarda les deux parents et sourit diaboliquement.

\- Ainsi donc, leur petite est née. Je vais attendre le bon moment et arracher cette être innocente des bras de sa mère. Ainsi, cette pimbêche souffrira comme moi j'ai souffert.

Lila laissa échapper un rire démoniaque.


End file.
